Ella no es Cathy
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: En una relación donde solo hay engaño no puede haber amor, eso es algo que Cho deberá aprender.


**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Aclaración: **Gender Bender.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre "Tejones" del foro First Generation: The story before books.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Ella no es Cathy.**

**.**

**.**

**Viñeta I _Cuando te caigas ¡no olvides levantarte! _**

Cho tiene la boca completamente abierta y en sus ojos se muestra unas grandes ganas de llorar. ¿ Su novia, Cathy Diggory, ha muerto? ¡No! ¡Imposible! Se supone que solo iba realizar la última prueba para el Torneo de los Tres Magos y luego regresaría ¡viva! Inconscientemente llora, ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando única chica a la que amó ya no está con él? No sabe qué pasó en ese lugar y menos quiere imaginárselo; absolutamente, a veces sí es mejor vivir en la ignorancia. Su vista se va hacia Hallie Potter o también conocida como la Niña-Que-Vivió, al verla detalladamente se da cuenta que se encuentra en shock ¿por qué habría de estarlo si no era más que una amiga?

No decide nada más que levantarse de su asiento e irse, no está de humor para ver el drama de enfrente.

Cho camina hasta llegar a su Sala Común donde llora de modo inconsolable: ama a Cathy ¡obvio que lloraría su muerte! y le vale que rompa el estereotipo de "Los hombres no lloran". ¡Que se vaya al carajo, él tiene sentimientos y no lo va a ignorar por una simple e inútil línea! Se queda en ese estado hasta que lo vence el sueño.

Al día siguiente su mejor amigo, Marty Edgecombe, se despierta y nota que Chang aun no ha abierto los ojos. Es consciente de lo bastante que la apreciaba pero no puede dejarlo en ese estado, no es saludable y por mucho que lo hiera debe de superarlo... aunque sea paso a paso. Decidido, se va hacia la cama de su compañero y, con voz suave y tranquila, le dice.

—Cho, levántate. —Pone un mano en el hombro del aludido y lo mueve lentamente.

El chico abre los ojos.

Marty nota que están muy rojos, como si hubiera llorado por largo rato.

—La extraño —susurra con la voz quebrada.

Edgecombe se muerde el labio, nunca fue bueno para dar consejos sobre temas amorosos pero ¿siempre hay una primera vez para todo, verdad?

—Sé que la extrañas pero ¿crees que Cathy habría querido verte así: sufriendo por ella y con ese aspecto tan demacrado que tienes? No, estoy segura que desearía tu felicidad por sobre todo; ¿recuerdas alguna vez que Cathy ignoró a alguien que la necesitó? —pregunta/aconseja Marty, trata de ser lo más sensible.

Él nunca ha tenido novia, por ende, no sabe lo que es perder a alguien.

—No. —Cho mira a su amigo, éste le sonríe—. Igualmente no creo poder olvidar...

—No te pido eso —interrumpe con el ceño fruncido, no eran tan insensible como esa Weasley—. Sé que será difícil que la olvides ¡ni decir que la superes! Sin embargo, ¿me harías el favor de no expresarle a todo el mundo tu sentir? Con sólo saber que eras su novio basta ¿o me equivoco, Cho?

Se sienta en la cama de Chang, él guarda silencio por unos minutos. Finalmente dice.

—Lo haré, lo intentaré Marty. —En su cara se forma una sonrisa, débil pero se nota que es sincera.

—Ese es el Cho Chang que conocí en primero.

.

**Viñeta II _No hagas a los demás lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti._**

Al siguiente año en Hogwarts Cho se convirtió en el novio de Hallie, ella es una novia maravillosa: siempre atenta y dulce con él. Al principio cuando se acercó a Potter nunca pensó que se volvería su novio, sólo lo hizo para ser su amigo —creyendo que le ayudaría a superar a Diggory— y lo hizo ¡pero como no se lo propuso! No niega que no quiere a Hallie pero... ahí radica el problema: amar no es lo mismo que querer; la chica podía amarlo todo lo que ella quisiera no obstante ella nunca sería el sustituto de su amada Cathy, por mucho que le doliera herir a una dama tiene que decirle que terminará con ella.

No quiere que es pase a mayores.

—Hola Chang —saluda una voz que conoce.

Voltea y ve a Eugene Weasley, a ese chico al principio no le simpatizó su compañía sin embargo, poco a poco, lo fue aceptando; lo suficiente para que no lo mire de mala manera por salir con la fémina que ama.

—Hola Weasley —dice Cho sonriendo.

Aunque Eugene no pasa por alto que ese gesto se ve forzado y, hasta cierto punto, falso. Decide que lo mejor es no preguntar lo que no le conviene, piensa que es relacionado a los estudios.

—Sabes, Chang, Hallie ha estado un poquito rara hoy. Por tu bien espero que lo hayas herido —sisea Eugene frunciendo el ceño, aunque no sea su chica, porque nunca lo será y de eso el mismo se convenció, no evita que él la quiera ver feliz. Aunque no sea a su lado y con el chico que pensó que sería un llorón.

¿Qué no lo es? Cierto, Cho siguió el consejo de Marty; solo se deprime bastante, intentando ser lo más disimulado posible, cuando alguien menciona a Cathy en cualquier circunstancia. Cuesta muchísimo, no mentiría sobre ello pero es mejor a que todo el mundo lo tenga por quejica.

—No le hecho, Weasley —aclara rápidamente.

Lo que menos desea es que el moco murciélago de él se estrelle en su cuerpo, nunca lo ha sentido y realmente pretende que siga así.

—Por tu bien que sea verdad. —Le manda una mirada de advertencia.

Cho suspira y sigue su camino hasta el Gran Comedor, supone que Hallie está ahí... bueno, sí Ronda está engulléndose todo. Evita rodar los ojos al pensar en esa Weasley ¡gran glotona que resultó ser! Siempre pensó que tenía algo de modales ¡gran yerro! Volviendo al punto, terminará con Potter cueste lo que cueste.

Después de todo, no quiere que siga sufriendo por su causa. Por mucho que lo niegue, él lo sabe.

.

**Viñeta III _Si una puerta se cierra, se abre una ventana._**

Hallie y Chang están en el puente que se encuentra cerca de Hogwarts, el chico creyó que era mejor estar en un lugar con una agradable vista. Probablemente así no le dolería tanto a la Niña-Que-Vivió; suspira una y otra vez, trata de reunir el coraje que tiene muy bien guardado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta preocupada Potter, se gira y lo ve a los ojos.

Cho siente una gran culpa al ver esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas algo pálidos y dolidos.

—Lo lamento —murmura suavemente, sí es que eso es posible.

Un silencio llena el lugar, ninguno de los dos sabe qué decir o hacer. Un viento fuerte pasa por ese lar alzando la larga cabellera de la bruja.

—¿Por qué rompes conmigo?

Cho se siente peor al ver esos ojos llenos de tristeza. De que lo duele le duele y eso él no podrá cambiar... pero, puede evitar que llore si sabe dar sus argumentos; traga en seco, es algo costoso de hacer.

—Porque sé que te lastimo al estar conmigo, sé que ya me consideras como un amigo más o que ya no me amas. Soy consciente que te culpas por la muerte de —dice pero se detiene ante el nombre que se volvió impronunciable, se llena de valor y finalmente susurra— Cathy Diggory y que por eso aceptaste ser novia mía.

—No es cierto, sí estoy contigo es porque te amo —refuta Potter, se cruza de brazos y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

En el fondo sabe que es una mentira. ¡Sí se sintió culpable al percibir las ojeras de Chang, un día después de la muerte de la Diggory! Pero... ¡¿pero qué creía que iba a hacer?! Decirle un simple y consolador: "Entiendo como te sientes", ¡non! Ella estimó, no de la misma manera que Cho, a Cathy. Contiene las lágrimas, en su mente aparece la imagen del cuerpo de la estudiante: pálido y sin vida. Se muerde el labio; ¡debió ser ella! Como odia cuando la gente toma su lugar, ¡no es ninguna damisela en apuros! Puede cuidarse por sola.

—No es correcto mentir —acota Chang, solemne.

Ni el mismo se cree eso.

Ambos intercambian miradas. El uno y la otra sabe a la perfección que esa relación es pura falacia, que no hay entre ellos más que el dolor de perder a la chica que fue lo más importante para ambos, aunque de manera muy diferente; no se mencionan nada por largos minutos.

—¿Entonces, debemos romper? —pregunta, rompiendo el incómodo silencio, Hallie.

—Es lo mejor —responde Cho, evita la mirada llena de dolor de Potter.

Chang y Hallie se van, sabiendo que les tomará muchísimo tiempo poder verse los rostros de nuevo. Es lo mejor, lo saben pero no querían reconocerlo; después de todo, en una relación en la que solo hay engaño no puede existir el amor. Y eso ambos lo conocían pero lo ignoraron al inicio del año.

Tal vez, en algún momento, ambos puedan encontrar la felicidad con la persona que sí lleguen a amar.


End file.
